How to write an AMAZING fanfic, Amuto style
by Mystic Twirl
Summary: or not... CRACK! Wanna write a great Amuto fanfic? Just follow these simple steps written by a lunatic and you'll be a pro in no time! Warning: contains weirdness and HUMOR. Should not be taken seriously : PLEASE R


Introduction: Hello all fanfiction writers, this is a guide that will help you make an AMAZING fanfic, Amuto style just follow these easy steps and enjoy.

* * *

**How to write an AMAZING fanfic, Amuto style**

By Rose Angel of the Night

* * *

**Step 1: Write a very LONG Author's Note, be sure to fill it with random and useless stuff.**

A/N: Hello, how are you? I am doing my first fanfic EVER. I am soooo super like scared and don't know if you'll like it but you have to LOVE it, it's the BEST thing I have written. It might have bad grammar and all. SCREW YOU it's the best thing I have written. After reading you have to review and tell me how good I am so I'll post the next chapter DEAL WITH IT!

**Step 2: Disclaimer**

Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara even thought I want to. I am just writing a disclaimer because some writers said I have to and I don't want to get sued even if I am just a person who has a computer and a lot of free time. I am writing this fanfic because I am bored and want to re-write an already-great anime.

**Step 3: Crappy Beginnings.**

It was the best of times, it was the worst of times and for Amu it was the best. She was cot up in her oh-so-dramatic love triangle between Tadase and Ikuto. She secretly wanted Ikuto to win because he was just so sexy!

**Step 4: Make them OOC**

Ikuto walked casually to the Royal garden in WHITE clothes. He walked in and faced the guardians, who were seated around the table.

"Afternoon everyone, Amu." He looked at the people surrounding the table and laid his eyes on Amu. He then landed his gaze on-

"Tadase is that you?" Tadase nodded. "You're actually a guy?" he nodded again. Ikuto looked at the grown and kicked imaginary sand.

"My bad."

**Step 5: Suckish love confessions.**

Amu's eyes fell on Ikuto, she couldn't hold it in and said, "Oh Ikuto I realized that I love you even if you're an emo cat-like guy. I know that even if I am shorter then you; I am the only girl that can turn you into a lovey-dovey boyfriend." She shut her eyes waiting for a response.

"Wow I am surprise Amu. But I'll take you, especially because I _accidentally_ saw your boobs while I was stalking you a few days ago. Since you're the only girl your age with boobs, I'll tap that."

**Step 6: Make lemonade**

Amu and Ikuto have awkward teenage sex in Utau's dressing room WHILE she was performing.

**Step 7: Go techno with a hint of American**

"Ikuto, you didn't show up, I have been waiting in McDonalds for two straight hours and you didn't even send a text message." Amu accused her boyfriend.

"I was busy studying and forgot to charge my iPhone."

"Liar," she glared at him. "I stopped by the internet café and found you online at yahoo messenger; you were doing twitter again weren't you?"

Ikuto's eyes widened. "Of course not, I was busy with pet society. Poor Bobby was sick."

"I don't care about your stupid online pet, it's over!"

Ikuto looked slightly taken back. "How dare you say something like that to Bobby."

Amu shot him a glare and stormed off. Ikuto sighed and got in his Bugatti Veyron 16.4 (an expensive car)

**Step 8: Singing**

Ikuto climbed a tree with a branch extending to Amu's room. If he were a_ normal_ person he would have just used the door but since he wanted to keep his I-am-so-cool-and-strong attitude, he ended up dangling for his life. Finally gaining his balance, he crept closer and knocked on Amu's window.

"What?" she hissed.

He smirked and pulled out a guitar and started singing _I got over you, by Chris Daughtry_

_Now that it's all said and done,  
I can't believe you were the one  
To build me up and tear me down,  
Like an old abandoned house.  
What you said when you left  
Just left me cold and out of breath.  
I fell too far, was in way too deep.  
Guess I let you get the best of me_-WAIT! What the hell? Sorry, wrong lyrics. Ikuto took out a paper in his back pocket.

"I finally found it!" he exclaimed. Amu sweat dropped. He started singing _I am a Barbie girl _

_I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation _

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

Amu sweat dropped.

Tonight is gonna be a long night…

**Step 9: If you think your fanfic isn't great make the characters say random languages to make it sound better.**

Ikuto leaned in and whispered. "Aishiteru yo," Amu blinked and looked at him weirdly like he was speacking some sort of alien language. So he tried "Wo ai ni." In Chinese.

She blinked.

"Mahal Kita." In Filipino

She blinked again

"Ich liebe dich!" in German

And again

"Saranghamnida!" in Korean

And again

"Jeg elsker dig!" in Danish

"Te iubesc!" in Romanian

"Aloha wau ia 'oe!" in Hawaiian

" Ik hou van je!" in Dutch

"t'a gr'a agam dhuit!" in Irish

And again until…

"Damn you, speak English." Amu hissed

"Fine." He grunted. They kissed.

**Step 10: Obviously not gonna happen conclusion**

Ikuto and Amu got married and had 157 children and they were given a certificate for being the 1st couple who populated a city. They lived happily ever after, after Tadase died.

**Step 11: A humble Author's Note.**

A/N: OMG! I am literally crying after a re-read this fanfic it was the best! (Better than yours) I know it's like really really perfect and everything so you don't have to send me a flame because of bad grammar or spelling because I have a dictionary, I am just that good. Come to think of it, don't send flames at all! You better review or else I will not write the next chapter. So flamers screw you!

**Step 12: (I wanted to write a different step for this just in case) Asking for a review**

Please, please please review, I know you want to. Ths the most perfecest fanfic in the history of fanfics. So review! For flamers screw yourselves because if you flame, it's also considered a review so YEAH ME!

**Step 13: Reviews**

Wait for 256 reviews coughflamescough to flood in you inbox.

AND THATS THE WAY TO RIGHT AMUTO.

THE END

* * *

Hope it made you smile :)

Please kindly take time to review!

XOXOXO

Rose Angel of the Night.


End file.
